


Hot and Bothered

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Cat Hybrid Hinata Shouyou, Cat Hybrid Kozume Kenma, Cat Hybrid Kuroo Tetsurou, Day 21, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Scents & Smells, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yaku and Lev give Kuroo, Kenma, and Hinata some incense that's supposed to help them with nightmares and sleeping.  But is it really...?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE: Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, and the Nekoma members (and other members of the Haikyuu universe) are cat hybrids**
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

Hinata sighs happily as Kenma grooms his tail. He’s a puddle on the bed, nearly purring. “Feels good,” he slurs, one ear twitching slightly.

He chuckles. “I’m glad. Maybe you’ll be relaxed enough to sleep tonight.”

“Maybe.”

“Aww, I love seeing my kittens grooming each other,” Kuroo says, walking into the room. “I’d love it if you’d groom me some time.”

“When pigs fly,” Kenma replies.

“Meanie!” He pouts.

Hinata yawns. “I’ll do it tomorrow,” he mumbles. “Too tired. Too boneless.”

“Aww, this is why I love you, Chibi-chan!” He starts doing something on the small table across the room, catching Kenma’s attention.

“Kuroo, why are you lighting incense?” Kenma asks, eyeing his mate with suspicion. 

He pauses. “Because it was given to me as a gift? Why?”

Hinata blinks. “He thinks you’re doing something suspicious.”

Kuroo’s jaw drops. “Eh? No? I’m literally lighting this because I got it as a gift from Yaku and Lev. They said it helps with sleep and nightmares and I thought we all could use it.”

“Oh…” Kenma goes back to his game. “That’s sweet of you.”

Yawning, Hinata rolls onto his back. “It is. Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Ah, well, thank Yaku and Lev. Now, c’mon, let’s sleep.”

Reluctantly, Kenma puts his game away and crawls into the bed, nudging Hinata to move. Kuroo gets in the middle and they curl up on either side of him. Hinata turns the lights out and nuzzles Kuroo’s neck.

“Night night,” he murmurs.

“Night, Shouyou.”

“Night, Chibi-chan.”

Taking deep breaths, they try to settle down to sleep. It doesn’t work. In fact, they all seem to be getting worked up. Hinata starts first, scrunching his face up and wiggling around. Kuroo is next, suddenly feeling very hot and claustrophobic. Kenma is last, feeling extremely sensitive wherever Kuroo touches him.

“Kuroo?”

“Yes, Kenma?”

“What kind of incense did you say Yaku and Lev gave you?”

“Uhm, they said it was to help with sleep and to calm the mind and ward against nightmares. I think they lied to me.”

“I think you’re right,” Hinata whines, throwing the covers off of him and starting to shuck his clothes off. “Why do my clothes feel so scratchy?!”

Kenma follows suit, practically flinging himself away from his mate. “I don’t know!” 

“Are you two hot? Because I’m hot.” Kuroo takes his shirt off. “Turn the light on, Chibi-chan.” The light clicks on and Kuroo looks at his mates. “Let me text Yaku and see.”

Hinata hands Kuroo his phone before crawling over to Kenma. “Kenma!” He whines. “Look!” He points down at his crotch.

“Eh?” Kenma stares in surprise. “Me too.” He gestures to his crotch. The two of them wrestle out of their clothes and then press up against each other. “Want you.”

Hinata bumps their noses together. “Want you too.” He pecks Kenma’s lips, running his hands along Kenma’s smooth skin.

“WHAT?!” Kuroo exclaims suddenly, making the two of them jump. He furiously taps his phone before holding it up to his ear. “You bastard!” He exclaims a moment later. He goes quiet, listening to Yaku. “I don’t care how pent up you think the three of us are! You have no right to do that! Besides, how do you know that Shouyou and Kenma are okay with this.”

Hinata smiles. “He called me Shouyou,” he murmurs, watching their mate.

“He did.” Kenma nibbles on Hinata’s lower lip to bring his attention back. “Kiss me?”

“No, I’m not gonna ask them, you pervert! And no, you can’t come over! If you do, I’ll bash your faces in. Be prepared for hell on Monday!” Kuroo glances over at Kenma and Hinata and curses. “I’m hanging up. If I catch you here, I’ll come kill you personally. You’d better hope that Kenma doesn’t want to kick your asses.” Hanging up his phone and tossing it away, Kuroo shucks off the rest of his clothes. “Guys, Yaku and Lev gave us an aphrodisiac.”

“Oh.” Kenma turns away from the kiss. “So...no sex?”

Hinata pouts. “But I want!”

Kuroo groans. “Ugh, you two are lucky you’re cute! Fine! I’m pretty sure it’s going to be the only way for this to stop.” Their eyes light up and they launch themselves at Kuroo. “Wait, wait! Let me get rid of this incense first.” He dodges them, chuckling as they land face-first on the bed. He grabs the incense and turns it off, dumping it down the toilet and running the sticks under water. “Ridiculous.”

“Tetsurou!”

He gulps as Kenma calls him by his first name. “Y-yes?”

“Come on! We want you!” He purrs.

“If I survive this, I’m going to murder Yaku and Lev,” he mumbles before heading back in. “Calm down, I’m here.”

Hinata pouts. “Why aren’t you acting affected? We know you are,” he says, pointing to his leaking erection.

He gulps again. “I-uhm, maybe because I’m stuffed up?”

“Maybe. But, come, now!”

Slinking into the room he crawls onto the bed and immediately gets a lapful of two excited kittens. Kenma starts leaving kissing his neck while Hinata connects their lips. Kuroo’s hands wander and start massaging the base of Hinata’s tail, making him gasp. Using the opening, he slips his tongue in and deepens the kiss. Hinata mewls and arches closer to Kuroo.

Kenma, not one for feeling left out, leans up to start nibbling on Hinata’s ears. He smirks as a full-body shiver rolls over Hinata. He stiffens and moans loudly into the kiss before going limp in Kuroo’s arms.

Breaking the kiss, Kuroo licks his lips. “Did you cum, Shouyou?”

He moans again. “Yes!”

Laying Hinata on the bed, Kuroo pulls Kenma into his arms and kisses him. He repeats his earlier actions, massaging the base of Kenma’s tail. Kenma doesn’t last long either, cumming and going limp against Kuroo. 

“Tetsurou! Want you in me!” Hinata whines.

When he looks over, he almost bites his tongue. Hinata is on his hands and knees, three fingers pumping in and out of his ass with slick dripping down his legs. “P-please!”

"Anything you want, Shouyou." He pulls Hinata's fingers out and slides his in, stretching him open. Then, he rubs his cock through Hinata's copious amount of slick to lube himself up before thrusting in. They both moan loudly. 

Hinata mewls and grips the sheets tightly, arching his back as Kuroo thrusts inside him. “Yes!” He cries. “Harder! Faster!”

Gripping his hips so hard that it’s sure to leave bruises, Kuroo pulls Hinata’s hips into his thrusts. He leans over Hinata, mouthing at his ear and nibbling on it. Taking a hand from Hinata's hips, Kuroo slips it under Hinata's tail. He massages the underside of it, smirking when a wail leaves Hinata's lips.

"Are you going to cum, Shouyou?" He rasps. 

"Yes!" He cries. "Gonna cum!" 

"Cum!" He slams in hard, angling his hips so he hits even deeper. 

With a shrill moan, Hinata cums. His walls clamp down around Kuroo's cock. Kuroo grunts and cums, unable to control himself with Hinata milking his cock. They both collapse to the bed, trying to catch their breath. 

Kuroo pulls himself up so he doesn't smother Hinata. He smiles when he sees Hinata fast asleep. 

"Tetsurou!" Kenma whines. "Please!" 

Looking over, he sees his other mate sprawled on his back with his legs splayed. His cock is red and dripping and his hole is clenching on air. 

"You want me in you, Kenma?" He purrs, crawling over. 

"Please!" He tries to spread his legs even further to entice Kuroo closer. 

Looming over Kenma, he looks down at his cock. "Look, I'm hard again." He lines himself up and pushes in, groaning at how tight he is. 

Kenma moans and arches his back. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Kuroo's neck, bringing him down to connect their lips. He wraps his legs around Kuroo's waist as he starts thrusting. Kuroo licks into Kenma's mouth and swallows his moans, thrusting deep and hard. Kenma's nails leave long red streaks down his back as he rakes them down. 

Kenma breaks the kiss and throws his head back. "Yes! Gonna cum!" 

Moments later, they cum together. Kenma passes out, completely exhausted. Kuroo collapses next to them, pulling them close and sighing. 

_ If I survive this night, I am so killing Yalu and Lev. _

**********

Monday rolls around and Kenma and Kuroo say goodbye to Hinata as he heads back to school. They drag themselves into the shower and get themselves ready. They go through the school day all the way to practice. 

They're the first ones to arrive, quickly changing and starting set up in the gym. The others enter, paying them no mind, and beginning to help. Yaku and Lev arrive last, eyeing the pair hesitantly. 

"Yaku! Lev! So glad you could join us!" Kuroo exclaims, a terrifying smile on his face. 

Kenma slowly turns to look at them. "Are you prepared to die?" 

"Whoa, Captain, what's going on?" Yamamoto asks, sensing the tension right away. 

"Yaku and Lev thought it would be funny to prank Kenma, Chibi-chan, and me. So they must want to die." 

"U-uh, you know, I think I've gotta help my mom with something. I'll skip practice today!" Yaku dashes from the gym. 

"I suddenly feel sick!" Lev follows suit. 

Kenma takes off after them "Prepare to die." 

Kuroo follows. "I told you to be prepared for hell today! Get your sorry asses back here!" 

The rest of the Nekoma team watches the chase go down. 

"Well, Captain and Kenma seem energetic today," Yamamoto says. "Good luck Yaku-san and Lev." 

The rest of the team nods.  _ They're gonna need it.  _


End file.
